Reflections
by Rebop1979
Summary: I suck at summaries, the title says it all. This is a companion piece to another Kakashi fan-fic im working on. Rated T for now though I might change it later on. I need to stop writing summers at 1 in the morning LOL


_** I own nothing but my OC character Yume!**_

"Remember when we first met? "the Kunoichi asked as she laid on her back underneath a large shade tree as she gazed up at the leaves as they seamed to dance against the blue sky in the cool breeze.

A faint chuckle came from behind the pages of the Icha Icha book " How can I forget!" replied the silver haired Jounin that sat leaning back against the tree trunk beside her. It was a beautiful mid-summers day and team Kakashi had taken advantage of their time off to get in some extra training in between missions.

_"Sensei, why are we heading over to the Academy?" the young girl asked innocently as the tall blue eyed, spiky blond Jounin lead his young team through the streets of Konoha. Normally he wouldn't be bringing his students along with him on his trips to the Ninja Academy but today was different. He and his team had been on their way to training ground three when a messenger had run up to him informing him that he was needed at the Academy immediately._

"_Whats going on, Sensei?" the dark haired boy asked as he was boiling over with curiosity while the silver haired boy remained quiet and slightly annoyed._

_Turning to his students he smiled lightly "You'll see" he replied as they walked into the doors of the main building where the deans office was located. Before any of them could walk any further into the building they could see a group of 5 boys sitting in chairs along one side of the office door and a lone girl about half their size sitting and age sitting on the other side. The boys each showed signs that they had been in a big fight with all of their cuts, bruises and black eyes while the little girl simply held an icepack to the knuckles of her right hand. _

"_Ahh, your finally here!" An older and very stressed out man spoke up as he stepped out of the Deans office "I'm sure you can plainly see why I had sent for you. They have all been reprimanded and the apologies had been given. Although, they each have been suspended for the next two days... She is free to leave," he explained waving for the little girl to stand._

_A frown stretched across the spiky blonds face as he shook his head slightly as he watched the girl walk over and stand before him " What am I going to do with you young lady? " he asked in a gentile but stern voice._

_The girl bowed her head even more as she stood there, her long dark red hair hung loosely around her face hiding her gray eyes from view " Sorry Sir" she spoke in soft and apologetic voice._

_Kneeling down onto one knee he mussed up her hair slightly and chuckled " Come on! You're to join us in training today. " he said gently. Standing up he took hold of her small hand as he led her and his students to training ground three. _

Setting his book down her looked down at his old friend. Her hair now had streaks of black mixed in with her naturally dark almost crimson red hair while her gray eyes continued to gaze lazily up into the tree's branches. For as long as he could remember she was always around when he needed a friend, though he would never admit it aloud.

_Sounds of anger, rage and heartbreak could be heard from deep within the woods of training ground three. It was barely a month since the loss of his Sensei and the pain of being the only one left of his team still as fresh as ever, though his pride kept it bottled up deep within. It was only with the seclusion of the dark woods that he would let it out threw a fierce workout that would always leave him bloodied and to exhausted to move let alone care about the tears that would spill from his left eye. _

_Not bothering to hide her chakra signature a young Kunoichi entered the woods with a pack slung over her shoulder. Without a word she knelt down next to the young silvered haired Shinobi and began to tended to his injuries. This wasn't the first time she had found him like this and she doubted it would be the last " You really should take up a hobby of some kind. I think your body for one would be thankful for the break" she joked softly while she used her medical-jutsu to heal a large cut on his bicep. Turning his head away from the young red head he tried to ignore her " Or don't for that matter. I won't always be around to heal you, Hatake!" she muttered sounding a bit disgruntled._

" _Don't..." He half choked out suddenly after a long moment of silence catching her by surprise " ...don't say that..." he continued as he slowly turned his head blinking away the tears that had gathered in his right eye so that his mismatched eyes locked onto her gray ones. Opening his mouth to speak he quickly closed his eyes and turned away from her again when he couldn't find the words to say. With a silent nod of her head she packed the unused medical supply's away into her pack and laid down beside him on the forest floor. He didn't need to say anymore for her to get the message, after all she was having a hard time coping with their lose. _

_Their hands were inches apart from each other when he silently reached over and covered her hand with his when a faint sob broke the silence next to him. Turning his head he watched as silent tears now ran down her cheeks. Giving her and a reassuring squeeze he silently sore to take care of her for as long as he lived._

" _Yume" he spoke finally._

" _Yeah" she sniffed slightly as her tears ended_

" _Wanna get some Raman? I'm starved" he asked suddenly_

" _Sure," she smiled " ...last one there pays!" she replied jumping to her feet and taking off with her pack slung over her shoulder._

_Jumping to his feet " You're on!" he called out running after her._

The sound of a tree shattering broke them from their thoughts. Looking across the training grounds they could see Naruto slowly pull himself out of what was left of the tree Sakura had put him threw. Shaking their head the two Jounin got up and dusted themselves off before going over to break up the pummeling both Sai and Naruto were receiving from their pink haired team mate.


End file.
